This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The mission of the Yeast Resource Center (YRC) is to establish a routine and comprehensive approach to the study of the control of biological processes in eukaryotic organisms. The Center is integrating a set of state-of-the-art analytical technologies resulting in a systematic exploitation of genome sequence information and its application to understanding normal and abnormal cellular processes. Initially, the Center is focusing on a model process in genetically well-characterized species whose complete genome sequence is available, Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Collaborations are already being established to extend the application of the comprehensive approach to other cellular processes in the model eukaryotic organism, S. cerevisiae. Of importance, the choice of processes being studied has been made, in part, because of already identified conserved components in regulatory systems known to be altered in certain human diseases. We expect that as the sequence of the human genome becomes more complete the expertise of the Center will be well suited to expanding the knowledge of the function of the encoded products. In this Collaborative Project between the YRC and the NFCR, we will develop improved methods for analyzing yeast protein-protein interactions.